Brodus (First Legend)
Brodus is the father of Arctodus, the main character of this fanon. He may as well be the most important and influential person, other than his son, to reveal themselves in Part One. All in reason because he is one of the villains to arise and cause utter havoc throughout Premonition. Overview 'Appearance' Brodus is the very essence and epitome of what it is to live and embrace the roots of your original heritage. Spoken like a true barbarian, he went about his days cloaked in animal skins: one overshadowing, nevertheless protecting his right shoulder, and wearing the other with a battle type skirt feel to it around his waist. He also carried an enormous iron blade of death everywhere he went. Intimidating all who came along his path. Brodus' monstrous sense of clothing to his choosing not only threatened the stable peace within other people, but it was the scars engraved in his body with the memories of past victories from bloody death and glory across his chest that really scared most half to hell. Brodus shares some physical similarities with his son. He too bears the unusual rare brown hair and eyes. Muscularity seems to run in the family as well. At the start of Part One, he's introduced at the age of fifty-five. Most would admit they've already past their prime at that current age, but not Brodus. Thanks to his past life of being the greatest warrior, really gave him the benefit of the doubt. 'Personality' There's no surprise or mystery to the inert personality of the Saiyan Race. So to skip all that: Brodus, all his life, had a burning passion for fighting. He loved death and destruction and showed no mercy to his enemies of his youthful past life. Aside from that, he also, (point blank & simple), was a bad father. He forced his only son into dangerous situations that might have well killed him, all for his personal gain. But he did have a good cause for it. Brodus, in being a bad father, wasn't his fault - to some extent. His father was the same way. History Brodus was born in the year 2,310 Before Age in his home of the Barbaric North. Ever since his birth, "the child" admired to show and test his strength among the elders in the village. As his strength grew, and saw no ending insight, so did his ambitions. His father sensed this - in response he took his son along various campaign operations, so he could get first hand experience in how war was forged at the expense of other's souls. Apart from his education in the observations in the killing sprees at his father's command, he also rose to number one in his class. Quickly learning the art of war and of being a precise killer. Brodus' father saw a bright future for his son, in result, he sat down with him one day and told him a prophecy. A prophecy that one day a warrior will arise and would go on conquering and to conquer all Saiyans. The message encouraged Brodus to strive for new heights and become the strongest warrior that ever walked the land. Later in life he did nothing but train all through his teen years, and was planning the worlds biggest invasion of the world. When he reached early-adulthood, he did exactly what he set out to do... At the age of twenty-four, Brodus, along with his father, embarked on a series of campaigns to conquer the barbaric North. The onslaught was legendary. No fighter in history had ever caused so much damage like Brodus did. He went about the land burning everything and anything insight. Turning the sky into a hue of orange-red fire blazing death. According to legend, he burned 4,000 villages to the ground and killed nearly 80 million innocent people. It was literally like hell had opened up its gates and unleashed the ultimate fury from it's demons, chanting Brodus on and laughing in the people's eternal damnation with complete dispair. Brodus would finally fulfill his destiny. But one day all would be changed and altered when he was about to slay an entire community of Saiyans along with the little children. His life would completely turn off track when he first layed eyes upon a woman: Aricanna. He noticed a woman defying her own assurance of survival, for the sake of a fellow villager being robbed of their right to drink forth from the water of rejuvenation. She reminded him of his youth, when he was doing a little bit of defiance as well. She asked him why he was doing this? Why bring on an era of bloody sorrow? He replied that it was his destiny to destroy all who stood in his way for ultimate victory. Aricanna felt pity for Brodus. She said he could still achieve his goal for glory without slaughtering innocent bystanders of his dream. She said he could be King of the known universe, without raising a single hand. The wisdom within Aricanna had a profound effect on Brodus and they soon became acquainted with each other. Thus later entangled in a love romance. But Brodus' father was watching closely. He didn't like the fact of Aricanna having this type of influence on his son. And his greatest fears came to reality: "The Woman had Tamed the Beast." He sat down with his son one day, just like he did years ago, and told him of a prophecy. A prophecy that one day a warrior will arise and would go on conquering and to conquer all Saiyans. He asked him if he remembered the promise that he made. To become the cold-hearted killer that he once was before. Brodus said he didn't want that life anymore. That he's done with the war. His father wasn't convinced. He went on to tell him that he would fulfil his destiny even if he likes it or not. He would fulfil his destiny in this life or the next. He would fulfil his destiny first hand or through his sons. They eventually had a falling out and Brodus didn't speak with his father all through the days of his life, until Aricanna convinced him to visit his father's grave for reconciliation. Brodus vowed that he would never be the same. In Part One, Brodus' nightmare would come alive with the birth of his only son, Arctodus. Death after death, Brodus knew that his son was going to be evil incarnate. He was going to be his successor. Wanting to keep the words of his late wife alive, he would not let the world go up in flames. But he knew deep in him, that no Saiyan can escape his fate. Brodus' destiny was mapped out long before he was even conceived. And he would fulfil his destiny, if not in the age of his time, then it would be in the age of his beloved son Brodus tried with all his might to kill Arctodus. Not deliberately, but through hidden tasks. Giving him missions no child could ever hope to endure. But the Original Super Saiyan would not fall that easily. Completing each with pure determination, he would rise to the task and overcome all. By the end of Premonition. Brodus knew he failed. He knew he could not win. With his final request for an all out battle with his son, they fought to the death. Brodus made it clear that if he killed him, he would give him the greatest gift he's ever gotten: peace. Kill him so he could rest with his wife forever and an eternity to come. Transformations The strongest warrior in his time, no one came close to match the power that flowed through the veins of Brodus. He quickly dispatched an arsenal of transformations that helped him escalate into the ranks of greatness. 'Great Ape (Oozaru)' With all Saiyan infants, they eventually learn that the moon is their secret weapon to unlock the raw power of their true potential. That is until they learn to transform into a Super Saiyan. Brodus was one of the few who quickly mastered the Great Ape form. Able to control himself and even speak in the form at age three. 'Super Saiyan' Over years of vigorious training, he finally achieved the Super Saiyan form at age eighteen. With the power of this legendary transformation, he went on to slaughter more than half the population in the Barbaric North. All would know him as The Destroyer. Kill's List 'Part One: Premonition' *King Ajax *Queen Ursalus *Queen Zafriola *General Yelk *King Vandai *King Asail *Iver *80,000,000 (Other innocent villagers) Other Facts *Brodus has the second greatest kill count on this fanon, Arctodus having the highest count. *Being the most ruthless killer in history, he showed the utmost respect for his wife, more than any other Saiyan did with their wives. *The only person he feared was his son. *Only achieved the first Super Saiyan transformation. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Category:Characters